Father's Day
by 3cheersforsweetchemicalromance
Summary: Fred's graduating and presuing Dumbledore's Army but Hermione doesn't want him to leave. So they create a life together instead. FRED/HERMIONE


**Disclaimer: All Chars are those of J.K. Rowling I don't own anything.**

Father's Day

I smiled at Hermione from across the table, she blushed back and looked down at her paper. I wrote quickly down on a note I love you and passed it to her. She looked at it then blew a kiss my way. She wrote something more on the note and sent it back. It read, I love you too Freddie. I smiled again and continued my work.

That night I snuck out into the common room. Hermione sat there in a chair with a book in her hands. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Her shoulders lifted when she looked over at me and kissed me.

She got up and wrapped her arms around me. I felt a tear on my shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong, Hermione?" I whispered. She held on to me tighter and let another tear fall.

"Fred, I don't want you to go." She stuttered as she cried. I held her closer and kissed her head again. "I don't want you to graduate. I want you to stay right here with me, not go into Dumbledore's army, to be mine forever." Her voice was getting more and more quiet as she lost energy.

She let go of me and I looked down at her. Her eyes closed as sat back down on the chair so I knelt down beside her. I took her hand and kissed it. "Then I won't go." I whispered. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me. She tried to smile, I could see it forming at the rim of her lips, but it was soon covered by me.

"I love you Hermione, and I always will." I mumbled into her ear as her hands rested on my shoulders. "If that means, giving up one thing to be with you, then I'll do it." She smiled and choked out a laugh. I leaned back and she was smiling. I smiled back and stole a quick kiss from her lips.

For the next few nights I started thinking about how I would tell Harry that I was backing down from the army. Hermione dropped out when she found out she was pregnant and I knew that was going to be a good reason for me to back out too.

In the morning, when we were practicing. I walked up to Harry. "Harry, I have some news." I started. Harry looked up at me. "I don't think I can stay in the army. Hermione doesn't like the idea... I'm sorry." Harry put a hand on my shoulder.

"Be with her, she needs you, your child needs you. It's OK." I smiled then nodded. He nodded too and let me walk off. I made it safely back to Hermione who was studying in the common room. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I quit." I said simply. She got up and wrapped her arms around me once again. Her four months pregnant stomach pressed against me.

"Thank you." She whispered. I rubbed her back carefully as we embraced each other tightly. I smiled feeling Hermione against my body. I loved that feeling.

By the time she was seven months along it was summer time and we were at the home we shared. It was near my old home, the burrow, and it was nice and snug. We had the nursery all painted and it was ready for a small child to live in it. Our small child. We didn't want to know if the child was a boy or girl so we two names already picked out. Peyton and Malachite.

When it was time for Hermione to go back to Hogwarts she was eight months along and decided not to go. I was a writer for the daily Prophet and when Hermione was done school she had her heart set on being the next potions teachers, replacing Snape who wasn't too happy about her working along side him for a year of practice.

Hermione and I still hadn't gotten married, but we were planning the wedding to be before out little one was born. Sometime towards the end of September. We decided having our friends at the wedding was the most important so Dumbledore gave Hogwarts the last week of September off so Ron, Harry and Ginny could come.

The day was set and it approached quickly as Hermione got bigger and more beautiful. She needed to get her dress fixed to fit her belly a few times, but in the end, when she walked down the aisle, she was beautiful. Radiant in white, her hair left down on her shoulders.

We said our I dos and we were married. Everybody danced at our wedding except us. Hermione was too tired and couldn't dance. Harry dance with Ginny while, I noticed, Ron stared at Hermione longingly. I was talking to my parents when I first noticed it and then again when I was talking to George.

I noticed one thing at once, Hermione was smiling back at him. She waved in the cute way she did when our relationship was secret. He got up and walked over to her. He hugged her then held out a hand to dance, but she shook her head. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to them and glared at my younger brother. He sighed I turned to Hermione.

"Hey husband." She said in her silky voice. I held out my own hand and she stood up. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder. We stayed to the side of the dance floor, but we swayed from side to side.

The next month our daughter Peyton Jean Weasley was born on October 31st. Halloween day. She had Hermione's hair and my eyes and skin.

I sat there beside Hermione's bed as she slept in the hospital. I held Peyton in my arms as the little girl slept. Hermione's eyes fluttered as she dreamed and so did Peyton's. I felt a hand on my shoulder and Hagrid stood there, the rest of the order of the Phoenix behind him. Snape smiled, I caught that.

"This must be little Peyton Weasley." Hagrid grunted from behind me. Peyton's eye started opening and the moment she saw the big man, I could swear she smiled. Hagrid smiled too. "Awww, she's a sweet thing, ain't she?" he continued.

"Yup. She's got her mother's smile." I said looking down at the baby girl. Hermione was awake when I said that. She sat up and looked at the others in her room with her smile.

"Hello." Hermione said from her bed. I let one hand fall from Peyton to grab Hermione's hand. She smiled at me. "Morning babe, how's Peyton." She looked down at Peyton.

"Perfect, just like her mother." I whispered down at my little girl.


End file.
